Flapjack
Flapjack is the main character and protagonist of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He is a young boy from Stormalong Harbor who dreams of becoming a great adventurer. He hopes that with the help of his friend Captain K'nuckles his dream will come true, despite being oblivious to K'nuckles' incompetence. Appearance Flapjack makes squeaking sounds when he walks. He has a light green scarf, red and white striped shirt, and blue pants. He has a sailor's hat and blonde hair. He has purple underwear, but sometimes it's white.He has a love interest in K'nuckles. Character Personality Flapjack is an orphan who was adopted by Bubbie, after she found him as a baby in a pile of seaweed. He is an adventurous young boy, who greatly wishes to see the world outside of Stormalong and become the greatest adventurer across the high seas. Unfortunately, this also means that Flapjack is very easily persuaded into troublesome situations, much to his adoptive mother's dismay. He even believes that K'nuckles is the greatest adventurer in the universe, and that he can thus help him to achieve his dream (despite that the old sea captain is actually very lazy and self-centered). As the latter will sometimes use this admiration to take advantage of the boy, this leads Bubbie to worry about his moral and physical wellbeing whenever they are out and about together. In one episode, her panick becomes so great that she outright forbids Flapjack from hanging out with K'nuckles unless he is the leader. Whereas this would have provided him with the opportunity to become assertive, it's shown that Flapjack is unable to do so unless he uses disclipinary methods for performing seals on the old man (thus making K'nuckles act and believe himself to be a seal in the process). From this, it's shown that Flapjack is actually far more comfortable as a follower than a leader! In turn, his gullable, outgoing nature means that he often regularly attempts to befriend anyone - or anything - that passes by; he usually calls greets people with "friend", whether or not they are actually an enemy. Both Flapjack and K'nuckles live in Bubbie's mouth, where they sleep on her tongue. Even though he was presumably raised by the whale, it's later revealed that Flapjack has never been to school. This was the focus in one episode where he wanted to tell apart his right from his left, which led to the decision to go to "the learning place" (the local schoolhouse in Storm-a-Long) so he could figure this out. History When Flapjack was just an infant,Bubbie supposedly found him out in the sea,covered in seaweed. When she took a closer look at the child, she declared him as "her little baby", and immediately knew that he was "her little baby." A man in a boat making flapjacks then passes by, and that is where Bubbie came up with the name "Flapjack". Bubbie decided to raise Flapjack as her own, and took him with her to Stormalong Harbor. Sometime later, a now older Flapjack and Bubbie were out at sea when they discovered a drowning K'nuckles. After saving the drowning old sea captain, he began telling tales of his adventures from before his getting lost. When he told Flapjack of Candied Island, Flapjack became very excited and decided to become an adventurer like K'nuckles. He has stuck by him ever since. Trivia *According to the episode K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat, Flapjack's blood carries a natural immunity (antibody) to the Bubonic Plague. *Flapjack has a knack for writing original lyrics and melodies for songs, and has a "beautiful singing voice," at best. His songs have included a lullaby for K'nuckles, a friendship-themed song involving K'nuckles, a musical tribute to a little old lady, and about 366 more unknown songs. *In the same episode, it is revealed that Bubbie found Flapjack on a bed of seaweed. Though it is unknown how or even why he ended up on that seaweed bed or who Flapjack's real parents are.One possible explanation is that Flapjack and his real family were out at sea and a wave must've thrown Flapjack over the ship causing him to land on the bed of seaweed. *In the episode "That's a Wrap" K'nuckles stated that pants are for sissies. Flapjack agreed, yet Flapjack wears pants in every episode so far. *Flapjack was originally going to be voiced by actor/comedian Paul Reubens, but Reubens was unable to voice him at the time, so Turop Van Orman decided to just do the voice himself. *Flapjack is K'nuckles "Guardian Angel" in "My Guardian Angel is Killing Me!". *Flapjack is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game, TKO. One of Flapjack's moves is called, "Hey, Bubbie" and when used, Flapjack launches Bubby at the enemy. For some reason, Bubbie is very small in comparison to Flapjack. An explanation for this could be that Bubbie '''is '''actual size and, since the game is based on giant robots, Flapjack is, by the game's logic, a giant robot. *It has been said by Thurop Van Orman himself that Flapjack is 7 years old. *He has a crush on Sally Syrup. *Flapjack is a nice boy. *Flapjack's 1st word was "Flapjack" but in a baby voice *Flapjack has been shown to have been a sailor multiple times in the series. In "N is for Navy" he was said to have been their best recruit. In "All Hands on Deck" he pretended to be a sailor and when he admits he's not the real sailor he was pretending to be, he was later accepted *Flapjack was kidnapped by a sailor crew in These Boots Were Made for Walking (On Your Face), but Bubbie surprisingly didn't hurt K'nuckles when she saw it happen. *Flapjack has made a cameo in Snafu's webcomic: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. He is seen shielding his head and running a way from Buttercup during Dojo class. Image Gallery Image:FlapjackImage01.JPG| Flapjack at the Candy Barrel Image:FlapjackSparklingEyes.jpg| Flapjack as an infant Image:BubbieAndBaby.jpg| Bubbie with an infant Flapjack Image:FlapjackBubbieMeetKnuckles.jpg| Flapjack and Bubbie find a drowning K'nuckles in the pilot like a hermit.jpg|Flapjack as a hermit! adventure beard.jpg|Flapjack with a beard big brother.jpg|Flapjack with his "brother" External Links Cartoon Network's TKO game Category:Main characters Category:Orphan Characters Category:Characters Category:Heros